Silas Gringe
by Narta
Summary: Denne historie har jeg lavet med både Inspiration fra Harry Potter, og Septimus Heap som er en anden bog jeg har set mig netaget i. Jeg håber at vil synes om min første FF herinde


_**Midnatsbrevet **_

_**M**__ånen skinnede fra den klare_himmel, som der i øjeblikket var dækket af stjerner, og oplyste den lille by i skoven. Klokken havde slået de tolv slag som gjorde de vågne beboere i byen opmærksomme på, at klokken nu var midnat. En blid brise gik igennem træhytten hvor Sarah og Simons drenge lå og sov, efter at de havde overtalt deres forældre om at de var store nok til det. Det havde Sarah og hendes mand nu ikke været sikker på, men da drengene blev ved med at plage deres forældre, var Sarah og Simon gået med til idéen, dog på en enkelt betingelse, at deres store Finganske Ulvehund, kunne komme til at sove deroppe sammen med de tre drenge, hvor af den mindste, Silas var 12 år, den mellemste Charlie var 13 år, og den sidste og største Rupert var 15 år. Han havde lovet at passe på sine brødre, men han havde været den første til at falde i søvn, så det løfte kom han nok ikke til at holde. Den mellemste af de tre brødre var også faldet i søvn, efter at han havde ligget vågen i nogen tid. Så tilbage var der kun Silas, den mindste af dem. Han kunne ikke sove og var bange for mørket, det havde han altid været, for i mørke kunne man aldrig vide var der ventede en, især ikke når man boede i en magisk skov hvor Catholheksene kunne lure bag det nærmeste træ, og desuden frøs han også, selvom han havde slynget sit tæppe langt op over halsen og havde pakket sig godt ind. Derfor lå han nu tæt ind til familiens Ulvehund for at varme sig mod dens pels, mens han aede den ned over dens grå pels, den var dejlig blød. Han lukkede øjnene, for at falde i søvn, men hans rad for mørket holdt ham vågen, og derfor kravlede han ud af sit lune tæppe og rejste sig op. Han famlede rundt i mørket, indtil han fandt en rygsæk frem, i den havde drengene mad, noget drikke og et stearinlys og et fyrtøj. Han tog stearin lyset og satte det i en sprække i træhuset, så tog han fyrtøjet og tændte det lille lys. Det lyste op, og flammen fyldte ham med mod. Han tog et lille klæde med småkager som deres mor havde givet dem med, de havde aftalt at skulle spise dem om natten, men da ingen af de andre var vågne, begyndte han selv på dem, de smagte lige så fantastisk som de altid gjorde, de store stykker af mælkechokolade knasede når han tyggede i dem, selvom han prøvede at gøre det så forsigtigt som muligt så han ikke vækkede de andre. Charlie kunne blive temmelig gnaven når man vækkede ham fra hans søvn.

Mens han var i gang med sin tredje småkage så han en skygge bevæge sig rundt uden for træhusets vindue, den var ikke særlig stor og løb hurtigt over vindueskarmen. Silas ville nok ikke have opdaget det, hvis det ikke havde været for lyset, men fordi han havde set den, sank hans mod betydeligt. Han lagde sig hurtigt ned, han rørte sig ikke, og prøvede med tilbageholdt åndedræt at vække deres hund, som lige nu lå i søde drømme om en varm kaminild og hans yndlingslegetøj.

,,Max," hviskede Silas ind i hundens øre, mens han ruskede til den. Hunden afgav et lille snork som svar. ,,Max, kom nu gamle dreng," sagde han igen, denne gang rørte hunden lidt på sig, den åbnede øjnene, men lukkede dem hurtigt på grund af den blændende flamme der brændte i det tændte stearinlys. ,,Kom så Max," Silas' stemme havde hævet sig til en ophidset hvisken, fordi han nu lige havde set skyggen rende forbi et andet vindue. Max løftede hovedet og kiggede træt på ham, og det var lige i det øjeblik det skete, en lille skikkelse hoppede ind af vinduet. Max begyndte at gø, og Silas hoppede forskrækket op, han tog det dog helt roligt da han fandt ud af at det bare var et egern der var hoppet ind af vinduet, og lige nu sad det forskræmt og kiggede på ham og Max. Max knurrede af det, og derfor begyndte egernet at skælve. Det havde en lille rød sløjfe om halsen og en lillebitte hat på, som der på trods af den lille størrelse, alligevel faldt ned om ørene på den. Den peb sagte, og kiggede på Silas som der allerede vidste hvad det var for et egern. Det var et Rapportegern. Max knurrede stadig af egernet, men var ikke gået til angreb, fordi hans herre holdt fast i det prikkede halsbånd den havde på. ,,Shh, Max," sagde Silas,,det er jo bare et egern, og desuden vækker du de andre, så ti nu stille." Det var for sent, Silas' brødre var allerede begyndte at røre på sig, og der gik ikke lang tid før de havde sat sig op i deres madrasser som de havde sovet på, Charlie var den første til at sige noget.

,,Hvorfor kan du ikke tie stille," sagde han surt og tørrede søvn væk fra sine øjne med håndryggen. Rapportegernet kiggede nu på både Silas og Charlie, mens den betragtede den anden dreng der nu også sad oprejst i hans seng. Charlie rakte ud efter klædet med kager i, og egernet hoppede et enkelt skridt baglæns af skræk.

,,Det er et Rapportegern," sagde Silas og pegede på egernet. Charlie og Rupert vendte deres blik mod det lille og meget formskræmte egern, der sad og rystede helt ud i halespidsen. Max var stoppet med at knurre, fordi de to andre drenge havde kigget olmt på ham efter at de var vågnet.

,,Ja, det kan jeg se," sagde Rupert og kiggede på egernet, han strakte sin arm hen mod det lille egern, og det kravlede forsigtigt og tøvende op i hans hånd. Han aede det over hovedet. ,,Hva' er det nu man siger til dem?"

,,Formulér Egernes Egern," sagde Charlie og egernet rømmede sig.

,,Først skal jeg spørge om der er en hvis Silas Gringe til stede?" Spurgte egernet nu lidt mere rolig.

,,Ja, det er mig," sagde Silas.

,,Det tænkte jeg nok, du passer godt på signalementet, krøllet mørkt hår, blå øjne, ikke særlig høj, og altid en smule beskidt," Silas følte sig lidt stødt ved bemærkningen om 'altid en smule beskidt', men Egernet bemærkede det ikke, og fortsatte,,Denne besked er fra Jack Maarten, Skovmand af 1. grad. Han siger:

_Kære Silas, du kender mig sikkert ikke, men jeg kender dig._

_Jeg har i den senere tid ledt efter en lærling som jeg kan oplære, efter at have søgt i mange måneder, uden et resultat, hørte jeg fra en ven, at en kvinde ved navn Sarah Gringe, netop havde fået sit tredje barn, sammen med hendes mand Simon Gringe. Og der slog det mig, efter at have slået mig ned i mit bibliotek og ledt efter en gammel bog om skovmagi, og her gjorde jeg en fantastisk opdagelse, for i denne bog, stod der, at en tredje søn af en tredje datter, og da din mor tilfældigvis er tredje datter af Porse og Alther Mella, gik det op for mig at du var en tredje søn af en tredje datter, og derfor skulle du i følger bogen jeg læste, være i besiddelse af store skovmagikræfter. Derfor ville jeg gerne bede dig om at sende dette Rapportegern tilbage til mig, med en besked, om du kunne tænke dig at være min lærling, du får en frist på 1 uge, og derefter betragter jeg dit svar som et 'nej'. Jeg vil bede dig tænke dette igennem, og snakke med det om dine forældre, da det betyder at du ikke længere vil kunne se dine forældre så tit som du måske vil, fordi at du så skal bo hos mig. Jeg ser frem til din tilbagevendelse, med håbet om at du siger 'ja' til mit tilbud, ellers var det forsøget værd._

_De Bedste hilsner,_

_Jack Maarten. _

Meddelelse slut," sagde egernet og rankede op i sig selv. Alle drengene kiggede på hinanden, ingen af dem kunne tro hvad egernet lige havde sagt, de kendte nemlig godt Jack Maarten, han havde udført store bedrifter og var en af skovens helte, han boede i den anden ende af skoven, i et kæmpe træ, som der var beregnet til Skovmænd og Skovkvinder. Men ingen af dem kunne tro at Silas, lige nu, var blevet tilbudt en læreplads hos denne magtfulde Skovmand. De kunne alle sammen nogle basale ting inden for skovmagi, og de havde da også lært at brygge en tryllemikstur eller to, men ingen af dem havde nogensinde drømt om, at en af dem, kunne blive den næste store troldmand, men nu var det lige pludselig blevet en mulighed. Egernet kiggede stadig på de tre børn, og vendte på at nogen skulle bryde tavsheden, og den første der gjorde det var Charlie.

,,Wauw, det her er stort," sagde han og kiggede på de andre.


End file.
